


Home

by YaGirlClutchie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlClutchie/pseuds/YaGirlClutchie





	Home

**There’s a quiet place/ In my embrace/A haven of safety where/I’ll dry your tears/Shelter here/In my care**

**But even when we stumble/And someday when we fall/What I will remember/That I had you through it all**

_“We don’t want you here anymore” “Get out of my house!” “You don’t have a home.”_

The words from his parents and friends that lived in his hometown echoed around Kryoz’s head hours after they had been said. He had decided to tell them that he was gay and in a long-distance relationship with Smitty and their reaction had been one of anger. His parents had kicked him out of the house, and his friends had verbally beaten him up in the group chat before removing him. Now he was driving around, a suitcase full of clothes and a box full of recording equipment in the trunk, trying to figure out where to go.

He had debated calling Smitty, but his boyfriend was across the country. Bringing him into the situation would only lead to him breaking down and Smitty unable to provide any immediate help. As if the thought had summoned him, Kryoz’s phone began to ring, and Smitty’s face lit up the screen.

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey you.”_

_“Hey”_

_“How’d it go?”_

_“Not… not good.”_

_“Are you ok?”_

_“Yeah I just…” tears began to fall. “They kicked me out.”_

_“Fuck. Where are you? Do you want me to get a flight?”_

Kroz smiled; Smitty’s willingness to do anything for him or their friends was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with him. But even if Smitty had flown to him immediately, there wouldn’t be a remedy to his problems.

“ _No, you stay there. I’m just trying to figure out where to go.”_

_“Do you have your stuff? What about money?”_

_“Yeah, its all in my car. They… they made me clear out my room before I left. I’m good with money. My bank accounts are all separate so they couldn’t touch it.”_

He heard Smitty take a deep breath.  _“I know this is a big step, but I’m taking it anyway. Come live with me. Drive here, stay at hotels in between, and come live with me.”_

Kryoz was shocked. Sure, he’s wanted to live with Smitty; they’ve even joked about before over Skype after they were a few months into their relationship. But he never would have dreamed that Smitty would ask him this quickly.

_“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose on you, and this is a big deal, and I don’t want you to feel obligated just be-“_

_“John, I love you, and I want this. Come live with me. I’ll start booking hotels that are on your way here.”_

Kryoz started driving that night after posting a tweet to his fans that he would be away for a few days. The next two days were a blur of rural areas, big cities, and hotel rooms that Smitty booked for him. He only stopped every few hours to get food or stretch his legs. He called Smitty as he drove down the final street “Babe, I’m on your road.” “I’ll be right out.” He turned into the driveway, saw the door open, and Smitty stepped out.

Kryoz hadn’t cried since the first night, too focused on getting to his boyfriend to care about what had happened at home. But now, seeing Smitty’s face and realizing that he finally could stop running, the tears began to fall. He saw Smitty jog towards the car as he leaned his head on the steering wheel, the catch in his throat making breathing impossible. He felt the door open and his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him, giving him the physical connection he needed. They stayed there for a few moments, Smitty giving John time to catch his breath. When John finally lifted his head, he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and heard two important words: “Welcome home.”

Later, after Kryoz’s stuff had been moved in, they cuddled on the couch making plans for how they would like their life together to work. Smitty had music playing, and Kryoz sang along to the final words of one of the songs, which he felt was written exactly for that moment.

**“I don’t know where we should go. Just feeling farther from our goal. I don’t know what path we will be shown. But I know that when I’m with you, I’m at home.”**


End file.
